


LlamaBlep's 28 Days of Sin

by BigMammaLlama5, Pancakesoup



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Anal, Biting, Double Penetration, F/F, Idiots in Love, Light BDSM, Marking, Masturbation, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Short fic collection, Strap-Ons, Vampire Sex, a different kind of sandwich, chris evans guard that pussy, horny chess, married supercorp in some, yeehaw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29358087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigMammaLlama5/pseuds/BigMammaLlama5, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pancakesoup/pseuds/Pancakesoup
Summary: I teamed up with Sango for a Supercorp Femlash February challenge! It was supposed to be daily updates of dialogue challenges but life got in the way. Will eventually contain 28 entries of delicious Supercorp smut.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 76
Kudos: 907





	1. The Little Hours

**Author's Note:**

> Please pay attention to tagging and notes at the beginning of each chapter! I will make special notes for kinkier topics! You can find Sango's companion art on her NSFW Twitter sangoundercover (and eventually Pillowfort once the website is up again).
> 
> Prompts:  
> "It's three in the morning."  
> "If you can't sleep… then how about we have sex?"

Kara wasn’t dreaming about anything particular, just that she was warm and cozy and whatever she was sitting on was quite wiggly. She didn’t mind it. It felt nice even if it was a little distracting. Slowly, the coziness seemed to feel a little more real as the gentle pressure of an arm curling around her ribs pulled her up out of the vague fuzzy dream.

She was in their bed and breathed in a deep waking breath through her nose, registering the long line of Lena’s body heat pressed against her from behind. Her wife had her face tucked against the back of her neck and her hips were pressed tightly into her rear. Kara could feel her breath through the thin material of her t-shirt and cracked an eye open, finding the faint blue numbers of the digital clock on the bedside table.

“‘S three ‘n the mornin’.” Kara slurred into her pillow and let her eyes slip closed again. It had been a long day and Supergirl had really been taken to task that evening.

Lena huffed against the nape of her neck and pressed her nose into her skin just above her collar.

“Can’t sleep.” She murmured.

“Hmm?”

Kara’s questioning hum was answered with another deliberate press of Lena’s hips against her rear. Her hand slid up her stomach, dragging the soft fabric of her shirt up as her thumb brushed the underside of her breast. 

“I missed you earlier.”

Kara woke up a little bit more with a gentle ripple of tingly affection and slowly rolled onto her back, allowing her wife room to shift around her. Lena didn’t move far, stroking her hand warm and flat against her side as she easily let Kara’s thigh slip in between her own. She pressed flush with a blatant roll of her hips, sighing into the curve of Kara’s jaw. Kara could feel how warm and damp her underwear was against her thigh and recalled the hungry looks her wife had been giving her since she got home that evening. She had tried so hard to stay awake, but as soon as she had washed off the soot her body screamed for rest. It seemed that her poor wife had only wound tighter and by the state of her underwear she was about to combust. Kara actually felt guilty about crashing now even though Lena had told her to go to sleep.

But now she had slept a few hours and was feeling a bit better. At least well enough to give Lena some much needed attention. Lena rolled against her again and a low slow staticky pull in her hips coiled heavily in response. Her lips pressed warmly against the soft skin under the edge of her jaw and Kara rubbed her hand down her back to splay flat on her rear.

“If you can’t sleep-” Kara almost lost her train of thought as Lena’s hand dipped down to ruck her shirt up around her ribs. “-then how ‘bout we have sex?”

“Would that be an amenable suggestion to you?” Lena rolled against her thigh again and propped herself up on her elbow to hover over her.

Kara answered her by sliding her hand down the back of her underwear, shifting her shoulder down so she could reach between her legs. She felt Lena’s teeth bare in a grin against her skin as she sloppily pushed the front of Kara’s sleep shorts down her hips. Kara knew that her wife was far more ready than she was-she could smell it-and let her fingers slide a little further, reaching and curling until the pads of her fingers pressed against warm slick skin. Lena’s hips shifted against her thigh again and Kara tugged her underwear to the side, smugly enjoying the soft gasp against her cheek as her wife ground her bare center into her. She was warm and slick and that forever curious sensation of firm body weight and sinfully soft pliant flesh.

“Tease.” Lena whispered, and kissed her with enough heat to distract her from the slide of her fingers.

It was Kara’s turn to sigh and gently press her hips up into the fingers that smoothed languidly between her legs, searching and dipping for the beginnings of her arousal. Lena applied a steady comfortable pressure against her as she stroked against her entrance. A zing of pleasure from the weight on her clit made her stomach swoop and Kara lifted her thigh up, shifting Lena as close as she could so she didn’t have to reach around her so far. She felt perfect teeth nibble at her lip and Kara reached and slid her middle and ring fingers through slick heat, making sure that she could comfortably press into her wife.

The sound Lena made against her lips as Kara eased her fingers into her was enough to set her heart racing. She squeezed around her with a flutter and breathily moaned high in her chest as Kara flexed her thigh against her clit. Lena rocked back onto her fingers, gasping against Kara’s mouth as she sank down on her in tandem with the press of her clit high on her leg close to the hem of her bunched up sleep shorts.

“You’re going to make me work for it, aren’t you?” She mumbled, sliding up against her thigh and off her fingers until Kara had to move her hand to make sure she didn’t leave her completely.

“You _did_ wake me up.” Kara teased, curling her fingers into Lena as she rocked back on her again with a pleased moan. “I’m giving you the opportunity to wear yourself out.”

Lena muttered something that sounded like _ugh fine_ and set lazy rhythm, searching for that small sweet spot of space that granted her maximum pleasure without writhing all over the place. Kara happily assisted, but Lena took her up on the silly challenge and gradually worked herself up until she was sliding easily against Kara’s thigh and on her fingers with sticky sounds that made Kara’s face flush in the stillness of their bedroom. She hadn’t forgotten about the hand still trying to massage some sort of rhythm in between her legs but Kara was more focused on watching Lena’s face screw up in concentration, lit dimly by the low light of the city at night filtering in through their curtains. Kara untangled her left hand from where it had fisted in their sheets and reached for her wife.

She touched Lena wherever she could reach. She stroked up the length of the arm reaching between her legs, tracing the delicate lines of muscle in her forearm, and over the curve of her shoulder. The tank top she had worn to bed was twisted about her body and Kara tugged it up around her shoulders, baring more fair skin for her to touch. Lena’s rocking became a little more insistent and Kara helped her keep her rhythm until she lost it against her thigh and around her fingers in a pulsing fluttering squeeze of heat. Her wife whined quietly against her lips as her orgasm rippled through her, prompting her to sink down as far onto Kara’s fingers as she could. Kara stroked her free hand down her back and over her heaving ribs, touching and teasing close to the metal bars in her nipples but never exactly where Lena wanted her to.

After a long tense moment of her breath caught in her chest Lena practically melted into her and resumed pressing kisses into her face and lips. It was Kara’s turn to feel jittery and wide awake now that her attention could focus on the building heat between her own legs. Kara only had to roll her hips up into her hand once and Lena was focusing on her again. The pressure and stroking between her legs grew in intensity, taking full advantage of the slick arousal that had blossomed in the past few minutes-but then she paused and carefully extricated herself from her. Kara almost complained as Lena’s fingers left her as she crawled clumsily from their bed in a tangle of sheets, but stopped short as Lena whipped her bed clothes off and stumbled to their closet.

“Hold that thought, wanna ride you.” She managed as she went in search of a toy.

Kara didn’t complain and happily stripped out of her own pajamas as Lena rattled away, searching for new pleasures in the little hours.

* * *


	2. Orchestral

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts:  
> “We could get arrested for this.”  
> “If we get caught I’m blaming you.”  
> “How quickly can you cum?”  
> (semi-public sex)

Lena settled back into her cushy seat, the murmur of conversation below a low hum in the cavernous theater. The vaulted ceiling was arcing yet higher above their heads, gilded columns stretching like ribs to hold the deep red ceiling up. When the music swelled Lena felt like the place was inhaling.

“How long is the second act?”

Kara slid down into the seat to the right of her, the champagne color of her dress shimmering with the movement. In this particular low warm lighting the dress nearly matched the color of her skin, which surprised her for the nth time as the generous high slit exposed a toned thigh. Kara adjusted herself and crossed her right leg over her left, draping the fabric back over her bare skin. Lena pursed her lips to hide her pout and glanced down at the program on her lap again.

“Another thirty to forty minutes, and then I believe the finale is another ten… I’m not familiar with some of these pieces.”

Her girlfriend sighed quietly and tried to shift a little closer, angling her hips so her right leg pressed a little tighter on her left. It was the most subtle of movements, but it was one that Lena was well acquainted with.

“Alright there, darling?” She murmured, glancing around at the neighboring box office balconies. The other guests seemed to be too engrossed in their own conversations to pay them any mind.

It was thankfully just the two of them in their own private box, and the ushers knew to leave them well enough alone. Kara shrugged and glanced over her shoulder.

“ _I’m behaving, I promise_.” She slipped into a low Kryptonian.

“ _You seem a little distracted. Is the symphony boring you_?” Lena closed her program.

Kara grinned at her tease, tucking a loose blonde flyaway back behind her ear. Her eyes were a little hard to see behind her glasses but the shy duck of her head gave her away. Lena watched the smooth muscles of her throat bob with a swallow, and then the thick line that stretched from the corner of her jaw to the hollow of her throat as she lifted her chin to expose the elegant line of her neck.

“ _I’ve just missed you and your dress is very flattering_ .” Kara finally admitted. “ _But I’m fine._ ”

“ _Just impatient_?”

Kara laughed an _um_ and adjusted her glasses as the musicians filed back onto the stage to applause. “A little. But I’m fine, I promise.”

Lena held her gaze as the house lights dimmed and the instruments tuning broke through the remaining smatterings of applause and murmured conversations in an uneven warbling cacophony of sound led by the first violin. She gave in and instead offered Kara her hand as she looked back towards the stage. Warm fingers slid between her own and gentle tugged her hand across the small gap between them. Kara cradled her hand between her own, snugly in the small intimate space against her abdomen and the very tops of her thighs. Heat crawled up her neck and Lena realized that while Kara may have said she was fine, it was quite possible that she was _anything_ but fine.

The second act began and Lena was drawn into the music, comforted by the security of Kara next to her holding her hand. It was beautiful music and the emotion poured into it captured her imagination. A cello meandered into a solo, mournful and heartachingly sweet as the tenor strings sang out above the rippling chords from the rest of the orchestra before the sound swelled as a whole. It was at that moment Kara moved their joined hands and pressed the back of Lena’s knuckles into the bare skin of her thigh.

Lena blinked out of her music-induced trance and looked at Kara out of the corner of her eye. Her girlfriend wasn’t even looking at her, just holding her hand against her very warm skin _high_ on her thigh. A temptation. A tentative invitation. Lena checked her wrist watch and counted the pieces listed on the bulletin. There was one more piece and then the finale. Not much time, really. But Lena could work with that if Kara was serious about her offer. First, she needed to be certain. They _were_ in public, after all.

The symphony ebbed into another sotto section as the cello took flight and Lena kept her hand still and her face turned towards the stage. And waited. Kara made it nearly to the end of the piece before she shifted again, her fingers stroking over Lena’s with an impatience as she pressed her hand more firmly into her thigh. Ah. It seemed she _was_ serious. Lena gave her fingers a brief squeeze back and waited until the piece finished before leaning closer to Kara.

“ _We could get arrested for this_.” She whispered, slipping back into Kryptonian.

She could feel Kara’s shoulder shake against hers with stifled laughter, but all she did was untangle their fingers and press Lena’s hand flat to her thigh. Her skin was soft and so _so_ warm. Lena finally tilted her head, face down, and caught Kara’s eyes in the dark. Kara stared back and quietly uncrossed her legs, her knees just a few inches apart. Lena held her gaze but neither one of them backed down. The next to the last piece started and Lena relented, beginning to buzz warmly with her own excitement.

“ _If we get caught I’m blaming you._ ” She muttered, not meaning it at all. “ _How quickly can you come for me_?”

“ _I don’t want it to be quick_.”

Kara’s voice may have been just soft enough for her to hear over the fading applause, but she might as well have whispered it directly into Lena’s ear. Her stomach did a funny lurch and a quick pulse of heat settled heavily into her abdomen. She licked her lips and opened her mouth to comment-but the music started again and she decided not to be rude. Lena waited for a moment, her hand still pressed flat to Kara’s thigh as she thought about what to do. There would be no room for error and she had to make sure they could be as discreet as possible. Lena leaned a little heavier into Kara, who let her rest her arm on the top of her shoulders, tucking her in a bit closer. There was still enough room for Lena to move her arm between them, and Kara helped her a little by angling her hips towards her with as little movement as possible.

The music picked up and Lena slid her hand further up Kara’s thigh and underneath the slit of her dress, feeling out how much room she had to work with. She stroked the pads of her fingers in lazy loops in time with the music, up closer to the heat between Kara’s legs, and then back down in a teasing rhythm. Kara _had_ said she didn’t want this to be quick, but they didn’t have too much time. They shouldn’t be doing this in the first place but Lena was easily swayed to Kara’s wants-as was Kara to hers. Usually she was much better behaved, but she couldn’t deny this was giving her a bit of a thrill.

Lena alternated between rubbing the pads of her fingers and skimming her nails randomly in her looping, waiting until the strong muscle in Kara’s thigh flexed against the inside of her wrist. She bit back a grin even in the darkness of the theater and finally slid her hand up-until the tip of her little finger grazed the thin seam of Kara’s underwear. Kara’s thumb pressed into her shoulder but her hips didn’t move. Lena paused and listened to the music for a moment, giving herself a chance to mull her options over. Obviously the less mess the better, but Kara was behaving so well Lena thought she deserved a little something. She knew she had tissues and a one ounce bottle of hand sanitizer in her clutch. But sound could potentially be an issue as well. Lena traced the seam of Kara’s underwear with the tip of her finger, sorely tempted by the soft warm skin. She knew the garment was thin, possibly sheer. It would have to be enough for now until she could hurry them back to her apartment.

During a swell in the music Lena slid her hand up and curled her fingers over Kara, gently cupping her over her underwear. She saw her chest hitch a little and swallowed thickly at the pressure, and couldn’t help but marvel at how damp her underwear was. It was actually _beyond_ damp and the pads of her fingers slid easily over the slick fabric. This was more than just an appreciation of what she was wearing, and it left a fun line of questioning to follow up on later. Lena could feel the heat radiating off of her and it took all of her self control not to push her underwear to the side to touch her fully. She took a steadying breath through her nose and let her fingers trace over her with a light touch, still teasing.

The piece ended to applause and Lena _almost_ withdrew her hand to clap. _Almost_. Instead she just stopped and waited for the applause to die down and the finale to start. And Kara, bless her heart, didn’t make a peep nor move an inch. Lena could feel that her breathing had sped up and her free hand was pressed flat to her other thigh, carefully out of the way and in such a manner she didn’t damage her dress. Lena decided to reward her with some pressure and cupped her again more firmly. She didn’t relent on the pressure until the muscle in her thigh jumped again. Kara’s thumb smoothed over the curve of her shoulder again in a languid stroke and Lena started to press her middle finger into the softness of her, pushing against the slick fabric that kept her from sinking completely into her. Lena drew her finger up with her continued pressure until she could feel the little firm bundle of nerves at the top of her sex and paused again.

She chanced another glance out of the corner of her eye and picked out Kara’s features in the dark, and her eyes hooded and watching her. If there was a little more light she would be able to see the blush warming her cheeks and crawling up her neck. Instead she let her finger roll over her clit through her underwear and watched her eyes flutter at the sensation, her breath hitching in her chest again. Lena would have liked to have kept watching her, but she had appearances to keep up.

Lena faced the orchestra and went back to enjoying the music, pressing her finger against Kara as the music grew in volume, and rolling over her clit at odd intervals when she heard something she liked. It was almost completely at random and the muscle of her thigh was jumping more and more frequently now. She could feel Kara beginning to grow impatient as the fabric of her underwear grew impossibly slicker as the finale drug on. However Lena was adamant on dragging this out as long as she could. When the music started to crescendo and grow more grand and the theater seemed to breathe around them-Lena started circling her finger in a steady rhythm in time with the tempo. The end was nigh and she needed to wrap up quickly before the house lights were turned up again.

Kara huffed a quiet breath beside her but didn’t make a sound past it. Her hips shifted minutely up into Lena’s hand and she worked a little quicker, careful to use as little movement as possible. Kara was hot and firm against her finger and Lena wanted to replace her hand with her tongue, craving to taste her and pull her into her mouth. Finally the music was in it’s final few chords-and Kara came with a soft gasp. Lena could feel her freeze, her clit pulsing in time with the contractions of her orgasm. She kept her finger on her for just a moment longer until the conductor cut the symphony off with a grand flourish.

Applause filled the auditorium and Lena discreetly pulled a tissue and the hand sanitizer out and quickly cleaned her hands. She tucked the used tissue and bottle back into her clutch and rose to her feet with the rest of the theater-goers and clapped her approval of the show as the house lights came up. A moment later Kara rose and joined her with her own applause, her eyes glassy and cheeks pink. Before the applause could die down Kara leaned in close and murmured into Lena’s ear.

“ _Could you wear the blue one when we get home_?”

Lena schooled her grin and gave her a wink. “ _I’ve already laid the rope out_.”

  
She then spent the next two minutes frantically convincing her girlfriend in hissed whispers _not_ to haul her out of the fire escape to fly them home.

* * *


	3. Teeth Marks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts:  
> “Bite me.”  
> “What? Does that feel good?”  
> (Biting, Anal Sex, double penetration)

Kara panted into the crook of Lena’s neck, focusing on the rhythm of her hips against the burn of exertion under the red sun lamps turned to full in their bedroom. They had been going for a short while now and Kara had them on their side, almost rolling Lena onto her stomach. Lena whined something unintelligible and Kara sank further onto her side. She pushed her arm underneath her sweaty body and out from under her ribs. Instead of going for her chest, she reached a little further and touched the thigh not pressed into the sheets.

“Bend your knee up.” She gasped, slowing the roll of her hips until the politely sized toy was just inside her ass.

Lena huffed an _okay_ and brought her knee up with a whine as the movement changed how the toy sat in her. Kara hooked her hand underneath her knee and pulled her leg towards her chest, opening up her hips and slightly changing the position. She mouthed a sloppy kiss into the side of her neck and slowly thrust back into her. Lena moaned through her sigh and tightened her grip on the waistband of Kara’s harness.

“ _Harder_.”

Kara complied with her rasped demand and snapped her hips a little more enthusiastically, keeping her breathing as steady as she could as her hips touched Lena’s rear on each thrust. Lena tried to push back into her but Kara’s hold on her thigh immobilized her. She whined in frustration-and then for a completely different reason as Kara sacrificed her free hand to squeeze between her to try to reach her clit. It was a little too far so instead she just pressed her hand flat to her stomach. Lena whined in frustration again when she realized Kara wasn’t going to use her other hand where she wanted her to and pulled hard on the harness on the next thrust.

“ _Bite me_.”

Kara grunted softly into her slick skin as the leather bit into her hip from the jerky tug. Her stomach did a funny flip at Lena’s demanding tone.

“What? D-does that feel good?”

Lena growled low in her chest and tugged on the harness again.

“ _Yes_ , just fucking _bite me_ -”

Kara nosed up her neck and gently closed her teeth on the soft flesh just under her jaw. Lena hissed a _yes_ and tilted her head further, begging _again_ and _harder_ . Kara tightened her hold on her leg hooked up to her chest and slid her free hand up to cup Lena’s breast, her thumb skating past the piercing in her nipple. Kara cut the whine of protest off with a better balanced snap of her hips and a firmer bite to the same spot, pressing her tongue flat to where she knew her pulse was fluttering just under delicate skin. The guttural sound Lena made went straight to her clit and she put a little more energy into her thrusts, grinding into the base of the strap-on. Kara released her hold with her teeth and quickly gave in to the breathy _please-please again_ , this time biting down on the thick muscle that connected her neck to her shoulder.

Lena’s hips jerked against her and she came with a strangled cry, pressing back into her as she exposed more of her neck to her. Kara painted the smooth column of muscle with kisses, soothing the red marks from her teeth with her tongue. She continued to rock gently into her, leading her through her orgasm with smooth strokes and affectionate kisses to her neck and shoulder. Lena eventually melted into her with a low hum, the hand that had tugged harshly at the harness about her hips now smoothing languidly over her hip.

“Let me… roll onto my back…” She slurred. “-but don’t leave me.”

Kara pressed one more kiss to the side of her neck and carefully leaned back, guiding Lena’s leg between them and managed to ease up onto her knees without any sudden movements. Lena’s brow furrowed as the toy spun inside her, but she had other ideas and felt around in the sheets next to them. Her hand came back a minute later with a petite dildo in tie dye purple and white. Kara stared at it dumbly, having forgotten she had dumped that into the choice pile half an hour earlier.

“Use this too.” Lena held it out to her.

Kara took it, looking distractedly for the bottle of lube she had _just_ seen a moment ago. “I’m-I’m not wearing the right harness…”

“That’s okay. Please?”

Lena’s please was paired with a roll of her hips and a gentle pressure into her clit. Kara swallowed thickly at the sight of her spread out underneath her, all flushed skin and slick pink folds, swollen and open like petals above the muted silicone still in her ass. She just nodded and finally found the bottle, generously coated the toy, and held it down just above the o-ring of her harness. Lena’s breath hitched in her chest as the silicone slid against her and the motion brought Kara’s eyes to the piercings in her nipples. Not to cause discomfort, she focused again on the new dildo and rubbed the curved head over pink folds for a long moment, making sure not to miss her clit either. Lena whined at the touch and twisted her hands into the sheets as Kara slid down and let the toy naturally sit against her entrance. She rocked forward slowly, holding the new dildo tightly to the front of her harness as she sank into her. Lena’s eyes rolled back with a deep purr of _yesss_ , and Kara focused on the red marks on the side of her neck now that she was home inside her. Her fair skin was flushed a gentle rosy pink under the red lamps, but it was just out of her comfortable reach if she were to hold the new toy in place.

Kara leaned forward with a new target in mind and closed her teeth around one of the silvery piercings in a pebbled nibble, her hips rolling fully into Lena’s. She found a new rocking rhythm as Lena’s nails bit into her shoulders, and lovingly marked unblemished skin at her insistence. And when Lena breathlessly asked for her to use her teeth, she did so. Kara was happy to comply.

* * *


	4. Vibe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> “You’ve thought about this, haven’t you?”

“You’ve thought about this, haven’t you?” Kara mumbled into the soft skin under her jaw.

Lena just grinned and rolled herself into her abdomen, sighing in gratification as her clit slid low against Kara’s abdomen again. She allowed herself a few more lazy, languid rolls and enjoyed the feeling of Kara’s mouth on the base of her neck and her hands sliding over her thighs and rear. Lena had been craving her fiancé’s touch for the better part of the day and had already ground one orgasm out onto her thigh. It was one of those days where she felt like she just couldn’t get close enough. There was a hunger in her chest that made her want to glom onto her and try to soak her up like Kara soaked up the sun. But she _also_ wanted her to feel good too. She tried not to be too selfish, but Lena _was_ aware that Kara hadn’t had a chance to come yet.

“How d’you want to do this?” Kara mumbled into the hollow of her throat.

Lena hummed in thought and arched into Kara’s front, a reaction to blunt nails lightly skimming down her back. It made her squirm as heat dipped low in her hips and simmered just under her skin. Excitement was bleeding to eager giddiness as her eye caught the sleek black toy on the bedside table. She glanced over Kara’s shoulder and noticed their pillows were still stacked at the head of the bed behind her.

Perfect.

“Lie back?”

A gentle request, paired with another sticky drag of her hips on Kara’s soft skin. Her fiancé tongued one more messy kiss to the hollow of her throat and let herself be guided back into a recline. Kara grinned goofily up at her from her comfy position, her hair a mess around her tanned shoulders. She could have been made of rosy golden amber with how the red sunlamps glowed in their bedroom. Lena rose up onto her knees and leaned, appreciating Kara’s warm hands on her hips to steady her, and managed to pick up the wand from the table with a stretch and groan. As she turned back Kara was staring in between them with a flushed face, her lip caught in her teeth and her eyes dark. Lena looked down and heat crawled up her own neck. A thin glistening thread of arousal stretched up from the slick spot on Kara’s abdomen to between her legs.

“Hold this.” She breathed, and handed the wand off to a distracted Kara, who nearly fumbled and dropped it.

Lena decided to tease her a moment and let herself sink back down, and pressed warmly into that same sticky spot with another leisured roll of her hips. The gentle friction of soft slick skin against her clit was a delicious crackle of building pleasure that had another pleased sigh filling the space between them. Kara’s breath hitched in her chest as Lena ground into her with a sound that made the tips of her ears burn. But only once, to lift herself back up onto her knees and watch Kara’s face grow even redder with another sticky strand of her arousal. Lena grinned, pleased with the reaction she was able to get, and started rearranging herself. She shuffled back, urging Kara to lift her left leg up around her hip as Lena straddled her right.

“Can you hold it?” Lena asked, her voice low and breathless.

“O-oh. Yeah. Yes. Um…”

Kara blinked and reluctantly turned her attention to the vibrator wand Lena had given her. The muscles in her throat worked with a swallow as she fiddled with the controls.

“Should, um. Should I turn it on now or…?”

Lena smoothed her hand over Kara’s stomach, her nails gently scratching a wake of goosebumps.

“Whatever you’d like.” She offered, taking a moment to glance down at Kara spread open underneath her.

Lena knew they were both ready by how pink and shiny slick she was, her clit peeking out from its hood. She heard the sound of Kara depressing the power button and adrenaline surged into her veins when a deep vibrating hum filled the bedroom. The rounded head of black soft silicone lowered down between them, vibrating fast enough that Lena could see the faint movement, and paused. Lena looked back up and caught Kara licking her lips, her chest rising and falling more quickly with her own anticipation, her sleep cami twisted haphazardly up above her breasts. The crinkle between her brows was forming in concentration.

“Do you want to go first?” Lena asked, rubbing at Kara’s hip bone.

She was _tempted_ , Lena could tell by the pause and the way she chewed at her lip. But Kara shook her head.

“With me?”

Lena’s heart did a funny flip in her chest and she nodded, the softness of Kara’s voice wiggling in between her ribs. Her fiancé muttered some sort of _okay_ and guided the wand down between them. Kara sucked in a deep breath as she held it on herself, her brow furrowing and her mouth falling open in a sharp moaned gasp as the toy hummed deeply against her.

“ _C’mere_.”

Kara’s voice was high and breathy, already strained with her free hand plastered to Lena’s thigh on the outside of her hip. Lena lined herself up above the wand and sank down, a whine escaping as she came into contact with the rumbly toy. She rested further on it, drawing a loud moan of her name from Kara as her body weight pressed it more firmly into the apex of her thighs. Lena rolled her hips over it, garbling a _fuck_ and held Kara’s thigh tightly into her ribs for support. Powerful hips squirmed in uncoordinated small rolls underneath her as the wand sent wave after wave of deep rumbling vibrations into them. Heat lurched heavy and low in her belly, already warmed up from her previous orgasm. She rolled onto the wand again and Kara whined, her free hand clinging to Lena’s hip as she pressed her fist into her belly to hold the toy steady. In an odd moment, Lena deduced that the toy would have been shattered in her grip had they not turned the red sun lamps to maximum saturation.

It didn’t take but a moment for Lena to fall into a mindless grind in pursuit of release. Kara reacted to each increase of pressure with a moan or a whined word. The powerful muscles in the thigh pressed into her ribs were spasming as the pitch of Kara’s moans grew higher. Lena tried to hold out for her but the deep rumble was too much and she sat heavily onto the vibrating silicone as her mind wiped blank. Pleasure roared through her and coiled into a tight spring in her belly as she held her sensitive clit onto the silicone. Somewhere during that mindless blank Kara moaned a curse and came, her chest arching up to the ceiling as her head pressed back into the pillows.

The vibrating continued and Lena had no intention of leaving, her body strung tight and riding the residual high as she took a steadying breath. Kara relaxed a little and looked back up at Lena with a dazed expression, the crinkle still prominent between her brow and her lips still parted with her labored breathing. The muscles in her stomach flexed impressively as Lena held her gaze and rolled down into the wand again with a breathy moan. Her body felt hot and tingly, sweat starting to prickle at her hairline and between her shoulder blades.

“Again?”

Kara could only nod, her eyes already rolling back as her hips rolled up into Lena and the wand with a breathless moan.

* * *


	5. Djungelskog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to Sango unfortunately losing access to her NSFW twitter (for whatever stupid reason) we'll be sharing her companion art at the end of each prompt. It's a little bit of a round-about way of sharing art, but it's the safest and only option we currently have. We've already updated prompts 1-4 to include the first batch of art as well. Thank you for reading and enjoying the art!
> 
> Prompts:  
> "People are staring."  
> "We're in public, you know."

Kara snorted ineloquently and stumbled on the last step, quickly latching onto Lena before she crashed into the small hall table at the top of the stairs.

“ _ Watch _ where you’re going.” Lena cackled as Kara lost gravity and did an awkward slow flip. The tip of her nose was fuzzy from the wine she had drunk that evening, making her hands clumsy as she tugged Kara away from the antique table. “I will not be responsible for-for  _ breaking _ things in your mother’s house.  _ Especially _ while we are-are  _ house sitting _ .”

Her wife righted herself with a blush, and glommed onto her side with her nose pressing into Lena’s cheek. “M’sorry. Just excited.”

“To go to sleep?” Lena steered them towards the guest bedroom.

“ _ Sleep?! _ ” Kara gasped, scandalized and nearly reeling back into the air again. “We can’t sleep  _ yet _ .”

“Oh really? And why’s that?” Lena grinned, her shoulder bumping into the door frame of their bedroom. She paused and looked at it with a frown, not expecting it to be there.

“Because.” Warm fingers snuck into the waistband of her leggings.

Lena blinked and scrunched her nose to push her glasses up. Kara was staring at her mouth, her cheeks flushed and her eyes dark. Heat coiled, sudden and hot in her belly as she followed the tug on her pants into the bedroom.

“Can I get ready for bed first?” She asked weakly, already bracing herself on her wife’s biceps. “Don’t wanna forget to brush my teeth.”

Kara paused, her face morphing from hunger to surprise. She looked up at Lena and started pushing her back out of the bedroom.

“ _ Teeth _ . We need to brush our teeth.”

The sudden change had Lena laughing again and they somehow struggled through their night time routine, even managing a glass of water each. The pause had the heat simmering low, a warmth that had Lena skipping her flossing for the next day and Kara throwing her hair up into a bun instead of brushing it. They tumbled back into the bedroom and pushed the door shut, crashing into each other with greedy hands and hot mouths. Lena let Kara guide them across the dim room with stumbling steps and kisses that were often interrupted by smiles.

“Brought you somethin’.” She mumbled into Lena’s neck, and pushed her back into the bed.

Lena sat with an  _ oomf _ on the edge and let Kara slip out of her grasp, knowing she would return soon enough. While Kara half-stripped half-floated to her suitcase Lena wriggled out of her own clothes, vaguely deciding they’d have to wash the sheets in the morning. She had just gotten undressed and messily pushed the sheets down when Kara flopped back onto the bed.

“Here. Present time.” She grinned. “For both of us.”

Lena focused lazily on the items and made some sort of sound of approval. Kara had brought a harness, a comfortable one that she knew well, as well as new petite rainbow dildo and something rubbery and bright blue. A blush crawled up her neck as her wife dropped the harness and held up the odd shaped item.

“This goes on this.” She showed Lena the hole on the flat side of the blue thing and then knocked it into the base of the dildo. “See?”

Lena held her hands out and took the items from her wife, laying down into the soft mattress with a sigh. The blue item was soft silicone and a stripe down the center of raised flexible little tabs. She stroked her thumb down the little fan of silicone tabs, deducing that whoever was wearing the harness would get to grind against this attachment.

“Can you wear it?”

Kara’s question pulled Lena out of her inspection and she had to remember how to breathe for a second when she caught her wife’s gaze. They had been together for seven years now, but Kara could still take her breath away with a look.

“Yeah.” Lena croaked and set about wiggling the blue grinding toy onto the base of the dildo.

Her wife squeaked a happy sound and rolled gracelessly onto her hands and knees. “Roll over?”

Lena rolled onto her back with her knees bending over the edge of the bed, paying more attention to adjusting the grinding toy so the little stripe of silicone tabs lined up vertically with the center of the new dildo. It was hard work with her mild inebriation, and she let Kara manipulate her legs to get her into the harness, grinning as her wife dropped kisses onto her legs as she went.

“Ready?”

Kara had the harness loose above her knees now, and leaned down to press more kisses into her thighs.

Lena gave her the combined toys back with a shy  _ yeah _ . Kara grinned again and fit the dildo through the o-ring, then with Lena’s help slid the harness up to her hips. She lifted her hips and spread her legs a little further and pulled the straps up comfortably, and stilled herself against a squirm as Kara fit the toy onto her. The pressure of Kara holding it against her and the coolness of the silicone still had her sucking in a quick shallow breath as she made quick work of tightening the buckles at her hips as she sank back down ontknthe mattress. She knew she was already wet just from anticipation, but Lena hadn’t realized  _ how _ wet until the toy was against her.

“Hmm?”

Kara’s half-distracted questioning hum caught Lena’s ear.

“ _ Cold _ .” She muttered, all of her attention focused on the soft blue toy pressing into her clit and  _ all _ of her.

Kara hummed again and slid off the bed, still grinning but now in a way that made Lena’s heart leap into her throat.

“‘Kay, I’ll warm you up.”

Warm tan hands cupped her knees and nudged them a bit further apart. Lena slowly propped herself up onto her elbows as Kara’s palms slid up her thighs, her fingers splaying wide in a greedy touch. Blue eyes were so dark they looked black in the dim light of the guest room. She watched her wife ease forward and settle, one hand bracing next to her hip while the other pressed flat around the base of the dildo. The pressure made the grinding toy press into her clit and her hips twitched in response.

Kara grinned again, and then leaned down and licked across the head of the dildo without looking away from her. Lena’s jaw fell slack as Kara took the head into her mouth and slowly, teasingly started blowing her. She paired a bob of her head with a downward stroke on the shaft with her fingers, pressing the grinding toy into her. Over and over, gently drawing circles and shapes and patterns with her nails on Lena’s thighs and hips and belly as she took more and more of the toy into her mouth. The sensations and the visual aid of her wife between her legs and her nose brushing her abdomen as she swallowed down the dildo had heat racing through her. When Kara picked her head back up with a soft gasp a thin string of saliva connected her lip with the toy before dripping onto her chest.

“How about now?” She whispered, already climbing up onto the bed again as she hastily wiped at her chin.

Lena could only nod and reached for her. Kara shuffled up her body until she was straddling her hips, her hand holding the dildo steady beneath her. She sank down, rubbing herself over the head of the toy with a slick, sticky noise. Lena watched her rub over it a few more times, the silicone slicker with each pass. She was even seeing her clit peek through, pink and swollen. Then Kara was holding the dildo still and sinking down with a moan and hiss of  _ yesss _ .

One colorful stripe after another slid into Kara, stripe after stripe as she bobbed shallowly on the toy. Lena was smoothing her hands over her wife’s powerful thighs, her hips, the subtle flexing plane of her abdomen as she started fucking herself on her. Each new roll of Kara’s steadily sinking hips pressed the blue silicone into her clit, into her folds and teased at her entrance. Finally her wife sat on her fully with a breathy moan-and then paused. And then started giggling again.

“ _ Lena _ .” She moaned, leaning back to brace her hands on Lena’s thighs, exposing herself to her wife.

“Huh?” Was the only answer Lena could manage as Kara rolled her hips forward and up, dragging the rainbow dildo against a spot that made her breath hitch.

Kara was so pink around the colorful silicone, the little bundle of nerves at the top of her sex swollen and firm. A dark magenta framed by slickness. Lena ached to put her tongue on it, to pull it into her mouth and suck on it like a piece of candy until her wife couldn’t do anything but moan and breathe and beg her to stop. She tried rolling her hips up into Kara as she sank back down onto her, gasping as the warming silicone tabs slid through her, flicking over her clit.

“People are  _ staring _ .”

Lena resurfaced immediately, a surge of panic rippling through her at her wife’s giggly yet informative statement. She glanced around and couldn’t see anyone or anything-but Kara rose back up with a sigh.

“Wh-what- _ Kara _ -”

She realized Kara was looking over at one of the corners and looked-

At stuffed animals.

A small pile of them neatly arranged on the lap of a large and frumpy looking teddy bear seated in a child’s rocking chair. The panic drained from her body just as quickly, leaving her a jittery and frustrated mess.

“ _ Kara _ -”

“They’re  _ staring _ , Lena. We’re in public, you know.” Kara continued with her same goofy grin, looking down at Lena with glassy eyes. “Public in-indecency.”

“ _ Stoppit _ .” Lena breathed into a laugh, trying to roll her hips up into her wife as she sank down again.

“Don’t look, Djungelskog.”

Lena barked a laugh, but then she finally slid her hand up and pressed the pad of her thumb into her wife’s warm clit. Kara gasped and rolled her hips a little more enthusiastically.

“Jail. Jail for-f- _ fuck _ -“ Kara ground down into her and let her head loll back, the thick line of muscle in her neck straining and her chest opening up to the ceiling in a vision of toned muscle and soft breasts.

“ _ Fuck _ .”

Lena worked hard through her wine buzz to keep Kara from addressing the teddy bear again.

* * *


	6. Stern

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> "You're so fucking hot when you're mad."

The noise level rose in the room as the L-Corp scientists, board members, and other reporters started gathering their things after the conclusion of the event. Kara had been privileged enough to cover the new announcement of a new piece of L-Corp technology for CatCo-an article that would tie into their next issue featuring today’s women in science. She had taken down  _ a lot _ of good information, even recording the entire meeting on her phone and jotting down the names of people who spoke in order. Kara was sure that her article was going to be a strong one, maybe even noteworthy. It wouldn’t break open like her article on Lex, but it was still one she knew she was going to be proud of.

When… she wasn’t horrendously distracted by her girlfriend. Kara was usually pretty good about staying on task, but there was an unprofessional distraction at the junction of her thighs.

_ Yes _ , the presentation  _ had _ gone well. Everyone had been able to get through their pitches and other announcements with ease. And then the press questions started. Most attendees were respectful and well behaved, a far cry from how L-Corp pressers had fared in the past. But unfortunately, some of the reporters were still wolves, latching onto throw-away sentences or warping and misconstruing data to try to catch the L-Corp scientists in a falsehood. The press questions nearly escalated into a verbal brawl, Kara and a few others speaking up to correct and clarify in support of the facts, but the single imposing figure of Lena Luthor rising slowly from her seat had the scientists backing down out of respect and the reporters balking.

“ _ My team is here to share the truth of the science behind this newest technology, not to be goaded into an underhanded conversation. I will cut this short if the verbal abuse continues _ .”

Her reprimand had been icy, a wall of stone and steel in a tone that screamed all-business. There was some scoffing and eye rolling, but the palpable chilly tension emanating from the CEO had kept the ball rolling.

It had been  _ uncannily _ close to one of the tones Lena employed in some instances of their more private interactions, and unfortunately her body couldn’t  _ really _ tell the difference.

So, predictably, her blood revved up against her will and she did her best to concentrate against the low coiling heat that had resulted from her girlfriend’s stern warning. Kara had stolen a glance or three at Lena, but never slow enough to be caught. The CEO was all sharp eyes and hard lines in her perfectly tailored button up and pencil skirt, pressed and ironed to a flawless fit. Her hair was up in a high twist, lending to the long elegant line of her neck and exposing the dramatic angle of her jaw. The one freckle dotting the center of her throat was just visible above her buttoned-up starched collar. Lena was immaculately put together and Kara was warming with the desire to unravel her.

Kara snapped out of her momentary stare and moved a smidge quicker when people started to file out of the board room, her body buzzing with energy as she stopped her phone recording and shuffled her things back into her purse. If she timed herself right without looking like she was blatantly piddling around, she could have a moment to speak to Lena. But it looked as if Lena wasn’t trying to waste anymore time in the board room and quickly strode for the door. Afraid to let her chance slip away, Kara hustled after her without trying to look too conspicuous. She caught up to Lena in the hallway, the CEO already flipping through one of her email inboxes on her phone.

“Miss Luthor! I know you have a busy schedule, but I was hoping to get a couple quotes from you for our upcoming issue on women in science?”

It wasn’t public knowledge that they were dating- _ yet _ -they had managed to keep it quiet for over eight months, and Kara fell back onto her bubbly demeanor the other reporters knew to expect from her. There were a few of them lingering in the hallway, after all. And it  _ was _ public knowledge that she and the CEO were on good terms from a working aspect, perhaps even friends. It wouldn’t be odd for Kara Danvers to ask her friend for a little time.

Lena looked up from her phone with a small furrow in her brow, her expression warming slightly when she saw it was Kara. “I have a busy schedule, Miss Danvers, but-” She paused and kept walking, quickly flipping to her calendar and then checked her watch. “-I have about twenty minutes to spare. Will that be adequate?”

Kara’s mind and body buzzed with energy. “That’s perfect, thank you for being so gracious with your time.”

The very corner of Lena’s mouth barely quirked up in the ghost of a smile and murmured a soft  _ this way, please _ . Kara eagerly matched her stride and curled her fingers around the strap of her purse to keep herself occupied. She didn’t know what she would get out of this stolen moment-if anything. Kara didn’t want to put Lena into an uncomfortable position, but maybe she could at least just have a conversation for planning a later date. Either way, her hands itched to reach out and touch.

Lena greeted her assistant Jess, taking an armful of file folders from her and clicked into her office on heels that screamed _ pay attention _ . Kara  _ did _ , and hung back for a moment just inside the door out of her assistant’s line of sight and watched the sway of Lena’s hips in her tight black pencil skirt. Heat crawled up her neck and she quickly shut the frosted glass door to the large office, her heart thudding in her chest and throbbing even lower. Lena had rounded her desk and set the stack down, still rooted in her corporate armor shell as she settled into her seat. When Kara didn’t move from just inside the door she looked up with a frown-and paused, her expression twisting in confusion.

“Is everything alright?”

“I-uh… yes?”

Lena’s confusion morphed to apprehension. “Is it because of what I said in the presentation?”

The heat burned a little warmer in the pit of Kara’s stomach and she swallowed down a low throaty moan that threatened to erupt from her chest from the memory.

“Partially.”

The deep, unchecked raspy quality of her voice had Lena’s brows rocketing to her hairline and a blush started coloring her cheeks.

“... _ oh _ . Well…”

Kara watched her gape like a fish for a moment and took her chance, striding forward at a regular human speed to give her girlfriend the opportunity to tell her to  _ wait _ . She didn’t, so Kara dropped her purse into one of the bucket chairs in front of the white sleek desk and practically prowled around the curved end. Lena was staring at her gobsmacked, still thrown by her sudden change in demeanor, and watched Kara drop down to her knees. Kara steadied herself, her left hand hooked onto the edge of her desk and her right hand carefully grasping the edge of Lena’s chair. She turned her just a few inches towards her in a blatant offer of an invitation. Lena glanced nervously to the door, the blush crawling up her neck from under her collar as she mouthed  _ now?! _ at her on the floor.

Kara licked her lips, her eyes dipping to where the skirt creased in her lap. “You won’t have to do any work. Let me treat you? Or I can wait until tonight. Your choice.”

She watched the muscles bob in Lena’s throat as she swallowed, her own gaze dropping to Kara’s mouth. She deliberated for a long moment, then cleared her throat and blindly reached out for the office phone on her desk. Lena punched a button and the internal pager rang to her assistant’s desk. She didn’t take her eyes off Kara.

"Jess? I need to nail down some details with Miss Danvers. We're not to be disturbed, and I may need to push my next appointment half an hour."

“ _ Of course, Miss Luthor. If I don’t hear from you in fifteen minutes I’ll adjust your schedule _ .”

“Thank you.”

The sound of Lena gently pushing the page button again to end the call nearly snapped Kara’s resolve-but she waited for instruction. Lena watched her for another long minute, just breathing, and then turned her chair a little further towards Kara.

“I need you to be careful, I still have a shareholder meeting at three and I chose this outfit for it.” She murmured, her eyes wide and dark.

The firmness of her voice sank into her bones and Kara felt like she was going to rattle to pieces from anticipation alone. She managed a nod and whispered  _ of course _ as she rose and gave her a kiss, mindful of her lipstick. Her girlfriend had said to  _ be careful _ , so Kara would do her best to make sure she didn’t disrupt what could be noticeably different later.

Lena sighed into her cheek and let her go, biting at her own lip to watch as Kara nimbly slipped the buttons of her top free. With each new button opened Kara planted a greedy kiss to Lena’s warm chest. Her lipgloss was mostly a pinky nude today, but it still stood out on her fair skin-and would be adequately covered once buttoned again. Kara was conscious not to crinkle her dress shirt, simply letting it gape open at the front as she covered Lena’s chest and stomach with increasingly wet kisses until the pinkness of her lip gloss faded. She could feel her knees bracketing her sides, squeezing in tight around her ribs as she reached the high waist of her skirt.

Kara sank down onto her knees and splayed her hands over Lena’s hips, looking up to appreciate the washable marks she had imparted onto the expanse of her bare front. The nude bra peeking out from under her shirt was a flat starkness against the blush on her skin. She held Lena’s gaze as she slid her hands down and skimmed the pads of her fingers along the warm skin at the hem of her skirt, silently asking if she could continue. Her girlfriend glanced at her wrist watch and grimaced, but whined almost imperceptibly and nodded impatiently.

It was as if Kara could finally take a breath and sank back onto her haunches. She reached up again and bodily pulled Lena’s hips to the edge of the chair, bringing her a little closer for ease. Lena’s breath hitched in her chest and she latched on to the top of her chair with one hand to steady herself in her deeper slouch. Kara could hear her heartbeat thundering as her own roared in her ears. She chose not to waste any more of their precious time and slid Lena’s skirt up her thighs in large folds as neatly as possible. Some creasing would inevitably occur, but the fewer lines in her clothes the better.

Kara settled in, her head reeling as Lena comfortably spread her legs. She was pleased to see, and  _ smell _ , that she had successfully teased her to some form of readiness. Though Kara also wondered if perhaps the thrill of sneaking a quick rendezvous in the middle of a busy work day was part of the equation. It wasn’t something they usually did but the thrill was a little intoxicating.  _ That _ was definitely upping a couple factors for her, but she would need to dissect those thoughts later. Her next immediate step involved easing one of Lena’s thighs up onto her left shoulder, and the other onto the arm of her chair. A whispered  _ hurry _ had her leaning forward without preamble and mouthing onto the thin fabric of her girlfriend’s underwear. Lena’s breath caught again in a stifled gasp as Kara tongued at the fabric, just barely tasting the slickness that had dampened it. Heat roiled now under her skin and Kara could tell that her own underwear would be ruined for the remainder of the day. She glanced up and caught Lena’s eye, the fingers of her free hand creeping up the inside of the soft skin of her thigh.

" _ You're so fucking hot when you're mad _ .”

Lena gasped again as her warm breath puffed against her through her panties, her eyes dark and piercing as she finally understood Kara’s sudden interest. She nodded and tightened her grip on her chair, subtly shifting her hips forward in invitation. Kara took it and leaned back, carefully pulling the crotch of Lena’s underwear off to the side. She exhaled roughly as she noticed the smeary trail of slick from her underwear on her skin, and then nearly lost her breath completely at the sight before her. Lena was growing into a warm pink, not quite completely ready but definitely well on the way. She was still wet, barely coated in clear arousal that was entirely too tempting to lick up.

Kara started with the errant smear, leaning in and closing her lips around it. Lena exhaled through her nose at the touch and Kara suppressed a hum of approval. She set about teasing her some more-just enough to allow herself a little indulgence-and pressed open mouthed kisses into the softness of her labia, tasting and testing Lena’s patience. An impatient nudge from the thigh on her shoulder a few moments later spurred her on and she started working her way in. Lena was definitely more ready now, and Kara took her time to  _ finally _ roll her tongue through her.

The response to her smoothing through her had Lena sagging a little further with a bitten-back low sound in her chest. Out of the corner of her eye Kara saw her clutch tighter at the arm of her chair and leaned back in. She hastened her efforts some, retracing every fold and around the swollen little bundle of nerves at the top of her sex. After recommiting her to memory again, Kara dipped down and slid into her heat. She felt  _ incredible _ and spent some time slowly fucking her with her tongue, pressing in so close she had to breathe through her nose. Not that she really needed to, but she loved how she smelled and couldn’t get enough of her. She was soft and suffocatingly warm and no matter how Kara changed the shape of her tongue it was hard to feel like she was tasting enough of her.

Kara’s nose bumped into Lena’s clit and her hips jerked against her mouth. She caught a quiet whine above her and briefly considered leaving the warmth she was buried in to give some attention to her clit. It was tempting, but for now she ignored the little whine and kept curling her tongue into her, licking full and broad and deep in a massaging curl that had the muscles in the thigh on her shoulder flexing sporadically. The wonderful thing about her powers was that she could do this slow fucking for as long as she wanted, the human limitations of fatigue and cramping dulled as long as they didn’t turn on one of Lena’s prototype red lamps. Though it was sometimes a downside for when she wanted to  _ feel _ , it really paid off in scenarios like this. Her nose smooshed against her girlfriend’s clit again Lena’s next whispered words were enough to convince her that  _ yes, she should move her tongue somewhere else, that’s a good idea _ .

“ _ Fingers. I want you inside me _ .”

Kara looked up again still licking deep into Lena and nearly lost her carefully controlled patience at how she looked, flushed and slack. Her eyes were still watching her with a sharpness that Kara associated with the stronger side of her personality and eagerly shifted to do as she asked. In one smooth motion she replaced her tongue with her pointer and middle finger of the hand she had been using to keep her underwear out of the way, and licked broad and flat up to her clit without breaking her gaze. Lena’s brow furrowed and her mouth fell open in a deep gasp as she tried to roll her hips up into her mouth.

A curl of her fingers and a light suck on her clit had Lena squeezing her eyes shut and jerking forward into her mouth, still greedily trying to take in more. Kara kept her mouth on her clit as she worked her fingers into her, maximizing her range of motion to curl and twist and massage the pads of her fingers over a spot deep inside Lena that she knew made her toes curl.

“ _ More _ .”

Kara almost missed her breathless demand and hummed a questioning sound. The vibration of her voice against Lena’s clit made her girlfriend’s hips jump again and she could barely keep her eyes open to clarify, almost too fuzzy in her pleasure to form words. She had finally lost the sharpness in her eyes, now a blissed out putty in Kara’s hands.

“ _ Finger _ .  _ One more-hurry- _ ”

Kara hummed again and withdrew her fingers almost completely out, but only just to arrange her ring finger before gently pressing back in with a matching suck to her clit. Lena stretched slickly around her with a ragged gasp, starting to flutter around her fingers. She was nearly on the edge and Kara graciously pumped her fingers and sealed her lips over her swollen clit, tonguing it double time to her thrusts. Everything she could smell and taste was  _ Lena _ and she wanted to open her mouth as wide as she could just to see how much of her she could take. A stifled whine from Lena had her trying anyways, opening her mouth wide and sucking on her clit, her slick folds, anything she could fit as her chin bumped into her fingers-

Lena froze above her with a breathy feminine  _ Kara _ and pulsed firmly around her fingers, against her tongue, for so long of a moment Kara almost paused to tell her to  _ breathe, baby _ . But she did, still tightly wound and releasing her grip on the arm of her chair to fit her hand carefully around the nape of Kara’s neck to hold her in place.

“ _ I wanna cum again- _ “

Kara hummed in response to her breathless whisper and continued, thrusting her fingers into tight slick heat and shamelessly fitted her mouth onto her in a licking, sucking, noisy mess. She knew her face was a complete wreck now, but taking all of Lena that she could into her mouth was a far better reward. Lena’s fingers seared into her skin as she held her tightly to her, managing a weak grind with the odd leverage until she was freezing and squeezing around her fingers in an even stronger release. Kara kept working through it, sustaining her high with a continuous suck on her clit until she physically couldn’t maintain her orgasm and relaxed. She paused knuckle-deep at the soft  _ okay _ and went back to gentler strokes of her tongue, sighing at how the warmth hugging her fingers spasmed when she licked over the engorged and firm little bundle of nerves.

She looked up again and just watched Lena watch her, three fingers still snug inside her with her knuckles flush as she tongued through slick puffy folds. Her hips twitched again as Kara laved her tongue firmly over her clit with a sucking kiss. Lena’s eyes darted to the door, to her phone, the office phone, and then put a little pressure on the back of Kara’s neck.

  
“ _ One more _ .”

* * *


	7. Velvet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts:  
> "Who said it had to be on the bed?"  
> "I don't care what you do just fuck me."
> 
> *Kryptonian is styled flush right.

Lena shifted her weight from side to side to ease the discomfort in her feet, allowing herself to slouch and hang her head for a moment in the privacy of her secure elevator. The only thing keeping her upright after a difficult and demeaning day was the fact that her wife was waiting for her in the lobby. Maybe if she asked sweetly enough Kara would give her a shoulder  _ and _ foot massage. And then hold her in a warm bubble bath so she could cry for an hour. Maybe she’d even ask Supergirl to leave one of her competitors on a floating shipping container in the bay with a book about good manners for dummies.

The elevator rolled to a stop and  _ pinged _ quietly, announcing the arrival into the main lobby of L-Corp. Lena straightened her spine and lifted her chin, settling her expression into one that could be deemed  _ adequately polite _ and minimize any possible paparazzi annoyances. There would still be some since Kara would be there, but the less the tabloids could twist their relationship-the better. She took a deep breath as the doors slid open and stepped into motion, schooling the grimace she wanted to bare as her feet ached from a long day in a pair of high heels that were perhaps just a smidge too tall for her. But she still strode confidently forward, ignoring the needling ache underneath her left shoulder blade and rounded out into the lobby of white polished stone and brass.

Kara was waiting for her, chatting with the doorman. She looked as if she were warming the whole lobby, and by the sound of her kind laugh she most likely was. Her wife was a wonderful sight for sore eyes, and Lena could already feel some of her stress easing just by her sheer presence. She was lovely in a long cream colored peacoat, fitted black slacks and shiny black heels, her hair down in beachy waves that caught on the frames of her trendy tortoise shell glasses. Her wife turned towards her as the click of her heels drew closer and she smiled brightly.

“Speak of the devil-” She teased.

The doorman gave her a polite bow. “Good evening, Mrs. Luthor.”

“Hello, Mr. Lucas. I trust Mrs. Danvers hasn’t been causing you problems?” Lena asked with a polite smile, drawing to a stop and easily taking her wife’s offered hand.

“Of course not, but she  _ is _ telling me schemes.” His dark eyes twinkled and he winked at Kara.

“Schemes?” Lena paused, and turned to look at her wife with a dramatically arched brow. “Is this about the puppy you saw the other day?”

Kara shrugged a shoulder, still grinning. “Maybe.”

“What do you think, Mr. Lucas?” Lena turned her raised brow to her employee, giving him a sly look of permission that he was safe to speak his mind.

The doorman grinned toothily. “I’m a dog person, Mrs. Luthor, I’m afraid I gotta take your lady’s side.”

Kara did a funny little hop of excitement next to her and the action had Lena breaking into her first real smile since that morning. She rolled her eyes and jostled their linked hands together.

“ _ Well _ . If that’s the verdict, I suppose we can  _ look _ .”

“I knew I could count on you, Rudy.” Kara crowed and held her fist out, starting to lead Lena towards the entrance.

The doorman kept grinning and tapped his knuckles to hers and reached for the door. “You ladies have a lovely evening. Stay warm out there.”

He pulled the door open with another polite bow and they both thanked him, wishing him goodnight. Kara led her straight to the town car under the covered drive and ushered her in before the two or three photographers could take too many pictures. Lena sank into the seat and let her wife shut the door, ensconcing her into a blissful silence away from the pop-flash of the cameras as she rounded around the back. The camera shutters were still flying as the opposite door cracked open wide enough for Kara to slip inside. As soon as she pulled her door closed the town car rolled into motion. Lena sighed and sank bodily into her seat, remembering to buckle her seatbelt before they pulled out into National City’s post-rush hour evening traffic.

“Thank you for coming to get me.” She murmured, letting her eyes slip closed and her head roll back onto the headrest. “Today was fucking  _ awful _ .”

“I’m sorry, is there anything I can do to help?”

“Throw Schnieder into the bay.” She quipped dryly, raking a hand through her hair to finally muss it from the neat part it had been in all day.

“I mean, something a little less criminally aligned.” Kara amended, mirth creeping into her voice.

“Well if you insist, I’d love a bath and maybe a shoulder rub.” She grouched, cracking an eye open.

Kara was watching her with her ever-endearing warmth, her body angled towards her. She was even wearing her seatbelt, the wide strap bisecting the cream of her coat and her pretty navy floral blouse, snug across her hips.

_ Her hips _ .

Lena’s eyes got stuck on her lap.

Yes, her wife was wearing some very lovely fitted slacks. Fitted enough that she could see a noticeable bulge that wasn’t usually there. She could feel heat creeping up her neck when she realized  _ exactly _ what was in her wife’s pants, and slowly looked back up to her face. Kara was watching her closely, still exuding her happy sunny warmth but now Lena could see the mischief she had been hiding.

“A bath sounds nice.” Kara replied, her teeth catching her lip in a teasing grin.

Lena swallowed thickly and switched to Kryptonian in case their driver decided to get nosey through the speaker partition, her eyes dropping back down to Kara’s lap. “ _ Did you really wear your strap to pick me up _ ?”

“ _ One that was a little easier to hide. Is that alright? _ ”

“ _ Yes _ .” She breathed, the familiar swooping of anticipation in her stomach fluttered into existence. It wasn’t often Kara blurred the lines of decency, but when she did...

“ _ I had a different plan, but I’d be happy to save mine for later after your bath _ ?”

Lena let her gaze drop back down. “ _ Which one are you wearing _ ?”

Kara shifted her hips and let her thighs relax open a little, the fabric of her pants stretching across the shaft of the strap-on. “ _ Erm _ .  _ Mustang _ .”

“... _ Mustang _ ?  _ Like the horse _ ?”

“ _ We can rename it-It came with the name and I promise it’s comfortable, not… big as the name suggests. But I’ve had it for a while. Should be warmed up enough _ .”

The more Kara talked, the lower and softer her voice dropped. And the warmer Lena felt in her overcoat. She could feel her body waking up, now tuned in to her wife as she was gradually distracted by the day that had nearly drained her dry. It was a welcome distraction, and she would be happy to move her needs around if Kara was offering to help include another form of care after a hard day.

“ _ It’s new _ ? _ I don’t think I’ve seen you wear that one yet _ ?”

Lena could hear the grin in Kara’s voice as she continued to stare at her lap without shame. “ _ I got it last week. I have to admit I did have to try it out first, just to make sure you would like it _ .”

She had to pull her eyes off of her wife’s lap when she could hear how pleased she sounded. “ _ I suppose you didn’t invite me to observe because you wanted it to be a surprise _ ?”

Kara was relaxed and exuding a confidence she usually wore as an armor with her super suit. Now it was purely for her, a cockiness that she had earned and only leaned into when she knew that she was about to make Lena feel  _ really _ good. It had the desired effect and Lena could feel heat coiling heavily in her belly, low and distracting. After the day she had, she was open to any and all suggestions to relax.

“ _ Yes. Would you like to hear my official review _ ?  _ I can tell you the fun science facts that convinced me to try it _ .”

“ _ Science and sex _ ? _ I knew I married you for a reason _ .” Lena teased, watching Kara throw her head back in a laugh.

“ _ Well I won’t betray their trade secrets but it’s really nice material, solid inner core, warms and retains body heat _ .”

That explained her comment on being  _ warmed up _ , but Lena pressed. “ _ That’s not very science-y _ .”

“ _ Silicone lubricant suspended between the molecules for a more real feel _ . _ Nice and squishy. Soft. _ ” She air quoted around the words  _ real feel _ .

Heat crawled through her body like sweet, dark molasses. “ _...now that is interesting. What color? _ ”

“ _ Tye-dye _ .”

It was Lena’s turn to throw her head back in a laugh because  _ of course _ she would spring for the wacky colored option. She angled her own body and crossed her right leg over her left, a subtle shift that had her finding a gentle pressure on her clit. It was just a little bit of stimulation,  _ just _ enough to feel and to find a little relief against the building arousal low in her hips. Her wife watched her adjust and her grin grew smug. Lena shifted a little more for a marginally firmer pressure and exhaled through her nose.

“ _ Well, go on then, what’s your verdict _ ?”

Kara tilted her head and looked down at her lap adopting a somewhat serious tone, and barely wiggled her hips to watch how the bulge in her pants shifted. “ _ The heat retention is a nice treat, everything felt a little hotter a little quicker. Not as warm as your tongue, but still enjoyable _ .”

Lena traced the curve with her eyes, growing increasingly interested by the second. It wasn’t what many people would classify as foreplay, learning the technical specs of a sex toy, but it worked for her. It worked  _ well _ coming from her wife.

“ _ And what else _ ?”

“ _ The flared head is nicely molded. A good shape for teasing, and the softness of it felt really nice. I think I’ve accidentally spoiled myself out of a few others we have _ .” Her wife mused, shooting her a little  _ oops _ grimace.

“ _ And the shape of it _ ? _ Then length _ ?”

“ _ Do you want the circumference and square cubage in millimeters _ ?” Kara poked at her shoulder with a goofy grin and warm blush.

Lena huffed, feeling her own face warm. “ _ Now you’re just teasing me _ .”

“ _ You’re easy to tease, nerd _ .” Kara unclipped her seatbelt and leaned across the middle seat, taking the opportunity to press her nose into her cheek.

“ _ You’re a nerd, too _ .” Lena grouched and let her hand wander onto her wife’s thigh. She pressed her palm flat in an attempt to soak up some of her body heat and turned her face towards Kara, her chest full of sunny cotton candy.

“ _ A little over six. It’s not as large or thick as some we have, but I promise it’s one of the, er, softer feeling ones _ .” Kara’s lips brushed against hers.

Lena hummed in curious acceptance and let her hand slide up and in to cup her over the front of her pants. She could already tell it was a little different by how cushioned it felt, and it reminded her of a toy she had in college that had gotten lost in a move somewhere.

“ _ How badly did you want to keep this one for yourself _ ?” She asked, as her wife kissed the corner of her mouth.

“... _ I may have already ordered a second one _ .”

“ _ Really? That good, huh _ ?”

“ _ Maybe I had an idea that riding the same toy at the same time could be fun to try _ .”

Lena finally turned her face and kissed Kara fully, sighing as her wife quickly licked into her mouth with a happy sound. She  _ also _ liked that idea, and let her imagination run a little as her wife slid across the seat and gave her a proper kiss hello. Lena gladly leaned into her, a little awkwardly as her seatbelt did its job. Her wife’s hand cupped her knee and her thumb stroked under the hem of her skirt. She was warm and solid and Lena wanted to sink into her like putty. Kara gave her a few soft pecks on the mouth and rubbed her palm soothingly across the length of Lena’s thigh.

“ _ Hi _ .” She breathed, letting Lena kiss her through her greeting.

“ _ Hi _ .” Lena echoed back against her lips. “ _ If we were alone in this car- _ “

She cut herself off and kissed Kara again, pouring the heat of her intention into the action. She felt her wife smile into her kiss and something that sounded like a laugh hummed low in her chest.

“ _ I would have already pulled you onto my lap and had you cumming by now _ .” Kara filled in the end of the sentence with another kiss. Even after so many years together, her wife still blushed shyly with some of the dirtier things she allowed herself to say. It was one of her charms and it warmed Lena further.

“ _ Pity _ .” Lena sighed, thinking about how she would very much like to straddle her wife and grind into her. She could feel the urge of it growing slickly between her legs, tingly and aching.

“ _ We’re almost back, you can soon _ .”

“ _ I’m tempted not to wait _ .” Lena murmured, but still leaned back.

Kara reached up and wiped along the edge of Lena’s lip with the pad of her thumb, cleaning up her lipstick smudge. “ _ I want to take my time with you, if that’s alright. _ ”

The car dipped and they were pulling into the underground garage of their building. Kara slid back across the seat and drew her coat about her with a wink, covering her lap and crossing her legs. Lena knocked the toe of her shoe into Kara’s heel, just because she couldn’t keep to herself. Her wife grinned and nudged her back, prompting a goofy game of bumping their feet together until the town car rolled to a stop at the elevator bank. Kara hopped out and sped around the back of the car almost faster than human, and popped Lena’s door open. She took her offered hand and let her wife lead her from the car. Kara laced their fingers together and shut the door, patting the hood twice in a  _ thank you _ to the driver.

“See? Just in time.” She grinned and walked them to the alcove as the town car pulled away.

Lena let herself bump into her wife’s shoulder as she pressed her thumb into the keypad. She wanted to say something witty, or smart, but all she could manage was an  _ mhmm _ of agreement. A fair amount of her attention was on the heat pooling between her legs and the knowledge that her wife was strapped and ready. She turned and stepped in close, wrapping her arms around Kara’s waist to soak up some more of her warmth in the chilly private garage that smelled faintly like damp concrete and gasoline as they waited for the elevator.

“You okay?” Kara asked, wrapping her arms around her shoulders. She was wearing the perfume Lena had bought her for their anniversary and it sent a wave of affection crashing through her.

She stepped in closer still until her hips were pressing into her wife’s, close enough that she could feel the bulge in her slacks against the apex of her thighs.

“Want you.” She murmured, pressing the tip of her nose into Kara’s cheek.

She was  _ so _ close, and Lena wanted so badly just to unzip her pants right there in the alcove. The coiling heat in her belly was making her antsy, successfully distracting her from the mess of her work day. Lena was ready to feel Kara inside her so she could truly forget for just a little while, just long enough to get some much needed attention and release. She rocked her hips forward subtly to feel the firmness between them just as the elevator arrived with a soft trill. Kara pressed a kiss to her cheek and carefully led them into the car, slipping in behind Lena as she tapped the button for the penthouse.

“Give me a few minutes and I can get things set up in the bedroom.” She murmured and pressed into Lena from behind, her hips snug against her rear as the car rolled into motion and lifted them up into the building.

Lena gladly leaned back into her, feeling secure and wanted even if all her wife was doing was holding her. But that was also teasing within itself and she pressed her hips back into the strap in Kara’s slacks.

“Who said it had to be on the bed?”

Kara hummed lowly and ground into her, deliciously slow. “That’s fine. There are all kinds of things we could do.”

“I don’t care what you do, just fuck me.”

As soon as Lena breathed her response the car slowed to a stop. A thick silence crowded in around them as the doors slid open with another soft trill. Kara stepped past her and took her by the hand with her head tilted back, and gave Lena smugly appraising look. She walked backwards out of the elevator and pulled Lena with her, chin tilted up and practically swaggering all the way to the front door of their home in the foyer. Lena let herself indulge in ogling her from the thick line of muscle in her neck, down the soft curve of her chest to the still noticeable addition to her outfit in her fitted slacks. And it was  _ all _ for her.

Lena wasn’t quite sure how Kara unlocked the front door without looking at it, but it didn’t matter because they were inside with the lock securely latched in record time. Kara blurred away for a heartbeat, a few warm lights turning on in their home but still keeping it cozy and dim, and then she  _ was _ swaggering her way back to Lena. She shucked her peacoat in one smooth motion and tossed it onto the large pale blue couch as she clicked past it in her sleek heels. Her glasses joined her coat and long slender fingers loosened the top few buttons of her blouse.

Even still in heels, Kara was an inch or two taller than her but it felt like so much more with the confidence that was oozing off of her. Without saying anything her wife helped her out of her coat and took her purse, circling back to leave them on the same chair with care. Lena was about to follow after her, eager to push her down onto the couch, but Kara turned back and started rolling her sleeves up. Halfway to her she neatly stepped out of her heels and padded silently to her across the hardwood. Before she could comment on anything her wife was pressing her into the wall next to their front door with a kiss that made her lose her thought.

Kara devoured her with a pointed focus, pulling out all of the tricks she used to reduce Lena to a needy mess of heat. Her hands were scorching and steady as her wife slowly undressed her right there in the main entrance. First her blouse, unbuttoned between gentle nips to her lips and tugged out of the high waist of her skirt. It hung off her shoulders as Kara found the zipper to her skirt and pushed it down, skimming her blunt nails down her sides. As soon as the fabric had fallen away she pressed in with a deliberate grind of her hips, finally fitting herself against Lena.

Lena gasped softly into her wife’s mouth and tried to make more room for her-but her skirt was still down around her feet. She made a disgruntled noise and Kara immediately started kissing down the center of her throat, her chest and stomach, until she was kneeling in front of her. She kept pressing tongue-heavy kisses to her skin all over her stomach and hips as she helped her step out of her skirt, one toned arm slipping between her legs to reach up and slide over her rear to support her lower back. Lena couldn’t help but groan as she finally let her wife take her shoes off, the muscles in her feet and ankles finally feeling better as she stood flat footed and watched Kara lavish her with attention.

The hand supporting her back slid heavily over her ass and hooked under her thigh as she stood back up, gently holding her hips open as she rolled her bulge into Lena’s clit. The welcome friction drew a soft moan from her chest, a deliciously dulled sensation as her wife began steadily grinding into her. She was  _ so _ close, but she wasn’t quite close enough. Lena did however appreciate Kara’s care to help her feel as good as possible, even if her patience was quickly unravelling. Finally she couldn’t stand it anymore. Lena wanted more than just grinding and pressure, she wanted Kara filling her.

Lena wrapped one arm tightly around her wife’s shoulders and reached down between them. Completely undoing her pants was too much effort for the current moment, so she stilled Kara’s hips with a soft  _ wait _ and found the zipper to her slacks. Kara held still as Lena drew the little metal tab down, and reached in to pull out the toy that her wife had been speaking so highly of.

It  _ was _ warm from her body heat. And had a soft give to it. Softer than most of the toys they owned and she  _ had _ to look down-and  _ laughed _ .

“I  _ did _ say it was colorful.” Kara reminded her, trying not to laugh either.

“It’s scorching my retinas.” Lena teased, further freeing the bright electric blue and candy orange swirled dildo from her wife’s pants.

“It’s not  _ that _ bad-d-do you want some help with that? Or-okay.” She stuttered, watching Lena press the fabric of her fly flat around the base before unceremoniously pulling her own underwear to the side.

Kara quickly got over her flustered response and rocked her hips forward, letting Lena guide the head of it against her. It pressed soft and yielding into her clit, then slid against her. The longer Kara rubbed along her, the more impatient Lena grew until she was kissing her hungrily and canting her hips forward in an invitation. She could feel her wife  _ smirking _ against her, and gasped in surprise as she was lifted up against the wall. The soft silicone tapped against her, teasing, and she nipped at Kara’s lip. Long fingers slid down around her hip and trapped the dildo against her. Kara lifted her just a little higher, using the tip of her pointer finger to find Lena’s entrance-and pressed into her with a gentle thrust. 

Right away Lena could understand  _ why _ Kara had liked this one so much. It was silky. Velvet. Flexible enough that with just a few slow grinding thrusts she was already taking every warm inch up to the fabric of Kara’s pants with her breath hitching in her chest. The friction of the flared head stretching her entrance was practically luxurious, then a grabby slick heat that warmed her from the inside out when she filled her. Kara worked into her low and slow, pressing her affection into her skin with stroking hands and kisses. It was almost suffocating, but in a way that Lena knew she needed. She clung tight, canting her hips into each thrust to try to get closer still until her wife was pressing firmly into her as deep as she could. It was a somewhat surprising combination of sensations from the drag of the warming silicone inside her to the cool sticky mess she was smearing onto the front of Kara’s slacks. Lena moaned into Kara’s mouth as her wife just barely changed the angle of her hips and pressed the front of her fly into her clit. A jolt of zinging pleasure lanced through the thick heat of the strap on and Lena’s mind went a little fuzzy around the edges.

“ _ There, right there _ .”

Kara nodded in response to her hissed plea and continued grinding into her, against her, until all she could hear over their labored breathing was the wet sticky sound of her wife thoroughly fucking her senseless in their front hall. Kara gradually picked up the speed of her hips, using her strength to her advantage so all Lena had to do was relax into her. One particularly rough thrust had her gasping and changing her grip. Lena let her face drop to Kara’s broad shoulder and just allowed herself to  _ feel _ . She knew she was making those breathy sounds that drove Kara a little frantic by the way her wife started trying to get as close as she physically could with each thrust. Lena cracked an eye open when Kara said something to her and caught their reflection in the hall mirror on the opposite wall.

Her breath caught in her chest as she watched Kara roll her hips into her, her beachy waves now mussed and messy around her shoulders. Lena couldn’t stop watching her hips, until a hand slid down and squeezed her ass. She broke her staring match with the mirror and turned her face back down, watching her wife thrust into her. The dildo was shiny from her arousal, and every time Kara pressed fully into her a sticky thin string of slick pulled between her and the messy front of her pants. Her clit was rosy and engorged, squishing against sticky fabric as the soft silicone rubbed delicious friction into her. It made her feel wonderfully filthy and Lena had just about lost all cognitive drive to form coherent sentences as the heavy coil in her belly started tightening in a surging wave of arousal.

Lena tilted her face back up to her wife and breathed a slur of  _ please _ and  _ hurry _ and  _ feels so good _ into her mouth, her brain turning to mush. Kara hummed in response through a sloppy kiss and kept the speed of her hips-but tried to maximize how much she could use the bright dildo to help her feel good. It was  _ just _ enough and with a few more thrusts and grinds into her clit Lena was sucking in a deep breath as pleasure erupted in her hips, plunging her into a high as she came hard around the hot silicone sliding into her. Her mind blanked as Kara buried herself into her and just  _ ground _ into her clit, filling Lena to the brim and rocking to draw out the high she had led her into. She remembered to breathe after that initial blinding wave, the heady foam of her orgasm easing, but she clung tight and clumsily slid her hand down in between them.

“ _ Stay there _ .” She whined, and found her clit with her fingers.

Kara planted kisses all along her jaw and throat as her head lolled back, a response to the sharp staticky crackle of pleasure as she started the pads of her fingers in a quick swipe over her engorged clit. Her voice sobbed from her chest in a whiney moan, almost too sensitive for the stimulation but she kept going because the  _ needed _ it. Her wife added a subtle shallow thrust for her, barely even pulling out but it was just enough of a teasing sensation while still keeping her stretched and filled to help push her into a second release even stronger than the first one. Lena’s fingers moved mindlessly as she squeezed around Kara, finally starting to feel close enough as she selfishly enjoyed the pulse of her orgasm until she was starting to get almost painfully sensitive. 

Lena listened to her body and pulled her fingers away from her clit, even if she didn’t really want to, and sluggishly wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck. Her wife held her securely and let her catch her breath, pressing kisses into the side of her neck and the top of her shoulder as she waited. She was still fully sheathed inside her, pressed so tightly Lena thought she was trying to meld them together.

“How d’you feel?” Kara murmured between kisses.

_ Like jelly _ Lena thought, already feeling the burn in her abdominal muscles and lightly kicked one of her suspended feet, but murmured a  _ good _ . Kara kissed a little further up her neck.

“What do you wanna do now?”

“You.” She murmured with no hesitation.

Kara laughed low in her chest and helped her ease her feet down onto the floor when she kicked again, carefully slipping the strap on out of her. “Any specifics?”

As soon as they were separated Lena took her by the hips and switched places with her, pressing her back into the wall. Kara’s face was flushed and her eyes were so dark, a teasing grin tugging at the corners of her lips smeared with Lena’s dark lipstick. She tried to lean in for a kiss but Lena leaned back and sank down onto her wobbly knees, her heartbeat still slick and heavy between her legs. Kara’s grin was interrupted by her teeth snagging on her lip as she watched Lena finally undo the fasten of her slacks. The front of her pants were a  _ mess _ around the dildo and she quickly peeled them down tanned toned thighs. Her wife wasn’t wearing anything under her harness and Lena could see her own arousal smeared high on the inside of her thighs.

Kara stepped out of her slacks and kicked them to the side, sighing as Lena cupped her between the thin straps. She was so warm and sinfully soft against her fingers and for a long moment she considered removing the harness so she could eat her out to her heart’s content. But instead Lena looked up and slid her fingers through her wife, pressing her tongue to the tip of the still-warm dildo that had just been inside her. Kara’s mouth fell open in a soft gasp and she reached down, carefully combing Lena’s hair back into a gathered tail. She waited until Kara had most of her hair out of the way and then slowly pressed two fingers into her slick heat. The strong thighs in front of her shook in a slight tremor and her wife moaned breathy high in her chest, using one hand to hold her hair and hastily pulled her blouse up out of the way with the other so she could see what she was doing. The flat planes of her stomach tensed as Lena wiggled her thumb up under the padded base of the harness to press into her clit. Kara whined at the pressure and her hips twitched forward, the warm silicone still sticky with her arousal brushed against her lips.

“We can go to bed after this.” Lena offered, and then took the vibrant dildo into her mouth with a devilish massage of her fingers inside her wife.

* * *


	8. Impatient

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> "Don't be so rough, there can't be any marks."

Kara bounced restlessly on her toes.

It had been a long,  _ long _ two weeks without being able to see her girlfriend and Kara  _ missed _ her.

First Lena had gone away on her own business trip, and then Kara was sent off on an assignment to help mitigate some tensions in a new extra terrestrial settlement in Chile. Thankfully she had only needed to act as a translator and to help diffuse some misunderstandings, and helped set up communications software over a couple days so the new refugees and the local humans could start building a better relationship. After years of acting as one of earth’s defenders, Kara just wanted people to learn how to solve their problems with their words. She was happy to help as a tool to solve problems, especially if it allowed her to use her brain. She was also happy to note the only punch she threw on her trip was to break up a boulder for the local construction group.

And the entire time she missed Lena.

It was a little silly. It hadn’t really been  _ that _ long and she could have zipped back to National City for a few hours in the middle of the night, but the thought of abandoning her post for a selfishly personal reason didn’t feel right. So she had waited, restless, and then once everything was set up and moving in a mostly smooth direction, she jetted home. Kara  _ did _ stop in to the DEO for debriefing and a quick shower, then leapt back into the air and pointed herself towards L-Corp. She had checked in quickly as she coasted down from the stratosphere, picking up her girlfriend’s heartbeat down in her personal L-Corp basement lab. Lena was still there, and Kara hoped that she could grab a few minutes with her before she was whisked off for some other task.

Kara had landed a block away in an ally and walked the rest of the way, using her specially issued access card to get through security and key into the private elevator that only Lena used. She  _ had _ texted Lena to let her know she was stopping by, it would have been rude not to. And now here she was, urging the elevator to go  _ just _ a little bit faster, Lena’s response in her texts a single heart emoji. Kara might have also suffered from some less-than-appropriate dreams in Lena’s absence, an annoying jittery heat distracting her in her down time now starting to prickle across her skin. It was a simple compelling wish to do one thing, and that was to bury her face into Lena’s p-

The elevator rolled to a stop, jerking Kara out of her flustered spiral. She brushed her hands down her front, trying to beat out any imaginary wrinkles as she stepped out into a bland hallway. With a subtle tilt of her head she honed in on Lena’s heartbeat and followed it down the hall at a normal human pace, but just barely. There were still cameras in the hall that were directly linked to the building’s security system. Only when she could get into the smaller rooms would it switch over to the CEO’s personal security defense system.

Kara slipped into the last door, letting herself into the large underground testing facility Lena used for her projects that needed extra room and safety precautions. Her girlfriend wasn’t far, looking at something on a tablet at the large display of screens she used to capture and computate data. Her hair was up in her high tail and her trendy white lab coat fitted around her shoulders. She must not have been planning to stay in her lab long, Lena was still wearing her heels instead of the chunky floral doc martins she still had from her college days. Kara made some noise with her feet and called out.

“Lena! Hi!”

Her girlfriend looked up and turned, a frown of concentration blooming into a bright happy smile. “Kara!”

She reached out, holding her tablet to her chest and pulled Kara into a warm kiss and one-armed hug. She was soft and smelled like one of her more subtle perfumes that reminded Kara of winter nights and a fire in the hearth.

“You smell like government-issued soap.” Lena teased, leaning back. “How was the assignment?”

“Not bad, everything went pretty smoothly.” Kara grinned with a half shrug, unable to keep her eyes from dropping to her girlfriend’s lips.

Lena noticed, a cocky smirk tugging at the corner of her mouth. “I hope you weren’t too distracted. I would hate for Supergirl to lose her focus.”

“ _ No _ .” Kara scoffed, mock offended when she realized what she was doing. “I can be a good upstanding citizen of earth  _ and _ still miss my girlfriend.”

Lena rolled her eyes playfully and set her tablet down on the desk behind her. “Well the good news for  _ you _ is that I’m at a good place to pause, we can go get something to eat or…”

Kara vaguely heard Lena trail off of her sentence, but her focus was definitely lower than her face. Her focus was on the low dipping v-neck of her dress exposing the fair skin of her chest and a fair amount of soft cleavage dotted with dark beauty marks.  _ Barely _ work appropriate, and the previous thoughts that had Kara spiraling in the elevator just a few minutes ago smacked into her like a twenty ton school bus.

“Kara?”

Lena’s voice was low and amused, and Kara knew that her thoughts-or lack thereof-were plain on her face. She could feel her neck and face warming and heat rippled under her skin. Kara swallowed thickly and watched the fabric shift across Lena’s chest as she propped her hands up onto the wide table behind her hips.

“Earth to Supergirl, come in Major Tom.”

Kara blinked and forced herself to look up, almost losing her resolve at how quickly Lena’s eyes had darkened. She glanced down and keyed in something on her tablet, the little security screen reading  _ cameras offline _ , and then she shoved the device back and out of the way.

“I wouldn’t mind a more enthusiastic greeting.”

Her invitation was a purr, dripping with intention that had Kara’s last thread of good behavior loosening and urging her forward in a clumsy lurch. She made some kind of needy whine in her throat that had her girlfriend humming a low laugh into her lips. Kara wrapped her up into a greedy kiss, circling her arms around Lena and holding her flush to her chest. Fingers brushed against her cheekbones and carefully removed her glasses, setting them down somewhere behind them. Lena wrapped her arms around her neck and licked into her mouth, the feel of her sliding against her tongue sent adrenaline skittering through her.

Kara kissed her and kissed her, expecting some kind of slow from Lena. Instead her girlfriend unwound her arms and shrugged herself out of her lab coat, nipping on Kara’s lip as she freed her arms. She gasped and murmured her name in question, loosening her arms to let her throw her lab coat onto the desk behind her.

“ _ Missed you _ .”

Kara whined again and this time Lena didn’t laugh, but answered with her own needy sound of affirmation. In one smooth motion Kara hooked her hands under Lena’s rear and lifted her up onto the desk, easily fitting herself tightly between her legs. The fabric of Lena’s black dress bunched up high and Kara took the chance to smooth her hands over lithe thighs. Lena kissed her so hotly she almost had to catch herself on the edge of the desk.

“ _ Get the zipper for me _ ?”

Lena’s words were nearly lost against Kara’s mouth, but she managed to comprehend what she was saying and found the little metal tab at the back of the neckline of her dress. The sound of the metal separating the teeth was almost too loud, ramping up the grabbing eagerness to touch Lena. Kara didn’t have any time to dwell as she hastily rolled her shoulders forward and peeled her arms out of her dress.

There was so much  _ skin _ .

Kara had to lean back a few inches and gape as her girlfriend scrunched the top of her dress down below her ribs. They were  _ really _ about to have sex in a state of the art laboratory in the middle of a work day. It made the coiling heat in her abdomen tighten and she leaned back in, pressing sucking kisses to Lena’s neck. Slowly, with care, Kara maneuvered Lena down onto her back next to the keyboards. When her skin touched the cool metal of her desk Lena hissed at the contact and arched her chest up into Kara.

“ _ Please _ .”

She only had the effort to hum breathily in response, and started wiggling her fingers under the hem of Lena’s bunched up dress. As she moved the fabric up she created more space for her to press herself flush into the cradle of her hips. Lena sighed in relief as Kara slowly ground into her, easing some of the tension that had wound her up tightly. There was still so much skin and Kara started nibbling around the base of her throat, pressing her tongue to her skin. She tasted clean, a little salty, and she closed her lips over the juncture between her neck and shoulder and started to suck. Lena gasped and rolled her hips into Kara, but she tugged at her sweater.

“ _ Don’t be so rough. There can’t be any marks _ .”

Kara murmured a  _ sorry _ into her skin and soothed the spot with a gentle puff of chilly air. Lena gasped again and Kara kissed her way down her chest, tonguing each dark freckle until she got to the soft swell of her breasts. Her dress had exaggerated her cleavage, but that didn’t stop Kara from kissing along the soft cup of her bra.

“ _ Can I here _ ?” She asked, fingering the top of the foam cup.

“Huh?”

Kara answered Lena’s eloquent question with another nibble. Her girlfriend gasped an  _ oh _ and pulled her bra straps off her shoulders. Kara immediately pulled the cups down once she had the slack, and laved full and flat across her skin to take a pert pierced nipple into her mouth. Lena moaned and arched up into her mouth, her hips stuttering against Kara’s.

She took her time with her, switching from one side to the other to tease her and to suck marks onto the soft underside of her breasts. Lena had said no marks up around her neck, so Kara bloomed them onto her skin where only they would know about them. She was soft and yielding against her lips and Kara felt like she wasn’t getting enough of her. A particularly rough roll of Lena’s hips jostled her from the nearly vicious suck she had trapped one of her nipples in. Kara could hear her whining, begging for her to touch her as she sought out relief against the front of Kara’s pants.

“ _ Kara-fuck _ -“

Lena’s hips stuttered again and Kara finally freed a hand, sliding it heavily down her front and between their hips. She cupped her over her underwear, moaning softly in response to the heat and dampness she found. Lena pushed herself into Kara’s hand and she didn’t make her wait any longer, messily tugging her underwear to the side to finally touch her. Her girlfriend moaned louder as Kara slid her fingers through her, tracing through slick heat with a heavy stroke. Kara found her entrance and slowly sank two fingers into her with her lips closed around a pebbled nipple, smooshing her thumb against her clit. A deep, pleased moan rumbled in Lena’s chest as she rolled her hips, stretching around Kara’s fingers in a deliciously velvety heat.

  
“ _ Welcome home _ .” Lena murmured, and then didn’t speak again until she was sated.

* * *


End file.
